Shrinking Nightmare
by Major144
Summary: Hector gets into voreing. He fantasizes about being vored by Christine. A bunch of weird circumstances cause him to shrink and he gets himself vored by Christine. Now he's in the City of Christine. Will he get out and back to his normal size?
1. Chapter 1 Crazy Fantasy

Shrinking Nightmare  
Chapter 1 Crazy Fantasy  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Ozzy and Drix. This is just a story for fun.

Hector Cruz was a young teenage boy. He enjoyed sports and computers. One day he had heard of a new thing on computers called Vore. It was this thing where a living thing ate another living thing whole by either swallowing them whole or by shrinking the other character in some way and popping them in their mouth like a pill and swallowed them. Hector became fascinated by this concept. He pictured cartoon characters he liked getting vored by other cartoon character he liked. He especially liked picturing female cartoon characters voreing other cartoon characters. Both male and female cartoon characters. It was a weird but it made him think. He wondered what characters that got vored felt. He wondered if it was a pleasant experience going down someone's throat and into their stomach. Hector fantasies about being vored himself. He wanted to be Vore by a girl he had a crush on named Christine Kolchuck. He always wanted to be closer to her and he couldn't think of a better way then getting vored by her. But this was real life and people couldn't Vore one another or shrink and Vore one another. Oh well it was just a thought. Hector went to bed still thinking of being vored.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Christine

Shrinking Nightmare  
Chapter 2 Welcome to Christine  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Ozzy and Drix. This is just a story for fun.

The next morning Hector woke up. He put on his purple swim trunks and then put his jeans over them. He then put on his white shirt and orange jacket shirt. He was going to go to school then go swimming with Christine at the public pool. He walked out of his house and got on the bus. He went through his most of his classes until he only had one left. It was science class. Hector had a wacky science teacher named Professor Gangesly. He was a cool teacher, who built wacky inventions. Hector walked in and saw him working at a table on what appeared to be some kind of ray gun.  
"What you working on Professor G?" Asked Hector.  
"This is my shrink ray. I got the idea to build one from that movie Honey I Shrunk the Kids." Said the Professor.  
"Cool does it work?" Asked Hector.  
"Here I'll show you. I'm going to shot that pile of trash on the end of this desk." The professor said indicating a small pile of trash at the end of the desk.  
He pointed the ray gun at the trash and shot at it. A purple beam struck the trash and it started shrinking soon the pile was on an inch big. Hector clapped.  
"That was awesome! Hey does that thing work on humans?" Hector asked.  
"I'm not sure I've never tried the shrink ray on a living creature before." Said the Professor.  
"Try it on me. Come on it will be cool." Pleaded Hector.  
"Alright here goes nothing." Said the Professor as he aimed the ray gun at Hector.  
A beam of purple energy shot and hit Hector. Nothing happened. They waited for several minutes and still nothing happened.  
"I guess the shrink ray doesn't work on humans." Said the Professor.  
"Bummer." Said Hector.  
The class went on and nothing happened. Hector left school and went to the public pool. Christine was already there in her swim suite. She was wearing a pink shirt top, and pink swim bottoms with a white stripe. Her long hair was in a ponytail.  
"Hey Hector." She said as he walked up.  
"Hey did you get a little taller or something?" Asked Hector.  
He noticed that Christine was about an inch taller then normal.  
"No." Said Christine.  
"Ok. I'm just going to go change into my swimsuit." He said.  
He changed and got into the shallow end of the pool. He notice something weird normally he could stand in the shallow end of the pool with no effort. But now he had to stand on his toes a little bit.  
"That's odd." He thought as he started swimming.  
For some strange reason the pool seemed longer and it took him longer to reach the other side of the pool. He got out and decided to do the high dive. He looked over at Christine. It seemed she was a few inches taller now. Hector decided to go dive off the high dive he walked over to it and climbed the ladder. He reached the top and looked down. Was it his imagination or did the high dive seem taller then normal. He jumped off and landed in the water. It took him longer then normal to reach the surface. He swam to a wall. The wall seemed bigger then Hector remembered. He climbed on top of it and stood up. He heard a gasp.  
"Hector!" Said Christine.  
Hector looked at Christine and gasped. Christine was standing next to him and she was huge! Hector barely stood as tall as her waist!  
"Professor Gangesly machine actual worked!" Shouted Hector.  
"What?" Asked Christine.  
"The Professor built a shrink ray and I had him try it out on me and it didn't work at first. But now it did." Said Hector.  
Christine just starred at him in shock. Hector was now as tall as Christine's knees.  
"We have to stop this." She said  
Hector was still shrinking. He was now shorter then Christine's knee. She picked him up and sat him on a table.  
"How small are you going to get?" She asked.  
"I don't know." He said.  
Then an idea popped into his head about being vored by Christine. He was now 10 inches tall and still slowly shrinking.  
"Hey Christine can you Vore me." He asked.  
"What?! Absolutely not! This is a serious situation! We have no time for your fantasies!" Said Christine.  
Hector was now three inches. He waited a little bit until he shrank another inch.  
"Hey Christine I have something I have to tell you!" He shouted with his little voice.  
Christine leaned in close.  
"What's that?" She asked.  
"Down the hatch!" He shouted as he jumped into Christine's opened mouth.  
Christine gagged. Hector went to the back of the mouth and down her throat. The throat muscle warmly sucked him down. Christine swallowed.  
GULP!  
"Hector!" She screamed in shock looking down at her belly.  
Inside of her Hector landed in her stomach juices with a splash causing some gas bubbles to shot up thought the body. Making Christine burp.  
"Bbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrppppp!" Burped Christine.  
She put on her normal clothes and ran to the school. She needed the Professor. He would know what to do.  
Inside her stomach Hector had shrunk some more. He started swimming in the stomach juices he saw what appeared to be some kind of city up ahead. He swam towards it. As he got closer he noticed some blue humanoid creatures waving towards him. He swam to them and reached the shore. One of the humanoid creatures walked forward with an out stretched hand.  
"Hello Hector and welcome to the City of Christine. My name is Cilia Tyson." Said the creature as she and Hector shook hands.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Giants and Gas

Shrinking Nightmare  
Chapter 3 Giants and Gas  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Ozzy and Drix. This is just a story for fun.

Professor Gangesly was in the science room looking at his shrink ray wondering what it didn't work on Hector, when Christine came running in. She looked freaked out.  
"Professor! Professor something terrible happened!" Shouted Christine.  
"What?!" Asked the Professor.  
"Hector told me you shot him with a shrink ray. Well it worked and he shrunk. Then he got this crazy fantasy about me eating him. I said no but he jumped into my mouth and I swallowed him!" Cried Christine.  
The Professor looked shocked.  
"Ok! Ok! Calm down. I'm sure he's ok. Will figure out something. Oh I got a device that might help us locate him." He said as he went into a nearby closet.  
He came back pushing a thin black machine.  
"This is my super X-ray telescope with this we should be able locate Hector no matter where he is and no matter how small he is." Said the Professor said.  
He motioned Christine to stand behind the machine. She got behind it and the professor turned it on. On the screen it showed all of Christine's organs. The professor zoomed in on the stomach. He could just barely make out some small figures. He zoomed in some more. Still couldn't quite make them out. He zoomed in some more. Now he could make them out. It was Hector he was wearing purple swim trunks and he was with what appeared to be kind of blue creature. They appeared to be wearing some kind of police outfit.  
"Amazing! Hector has shrunk to microscopic size! He's talking to your white blood cells!" Said the Professor.  
"We'll it's good to hear his ok, but how do we get him out? A syringe?" Asked Christine.  
"No he might drown in the blood that gets sucked out." Said the Professor. "Don't worry I'll think of something." He said as he went to work.

Inside Christine Tyson was taking Hector to meet the Mayor.  
"We'll Hector this is defiantly a surprise. Everyone here has admired you from outside of Christine, but they never though they get to admire you inside Christine. This is just crazy! We're going go see the Mayor and figure out a way to fix this." Said Tyson.  
"Ok. Why this place is cool! Can't believe I'm inside Christine! This is amazing!" Said Hector as they walked on.  
They soon reach the Mayor's office. The Mayor was a pink blood cell she stood up and shook Hector's hand.  
"Hello I'm Mayor Concious Santorini. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said.  
"Like wise." He said.  
The Mayor lead the to a large room with all kinds of weird equipment, a screen, and a micro phone.  
"This is the conscious room. You can speak into that mike and Christine's mind will hear it and what ever she thinks will appear on the screen." Explained the Mayor.  
Hector walked up to the mike and started speaking.  
"Hello. Hello. This is Hector speaking. Has the weather out there?" He said.  
Outside Christine heard Hector's voice in her head.  
"Oh great now I must being going crazy if I'm hearing his voice in my head." She thought.  
"Your not crazy I'm speaking through your mind. It so cool!" Said Hector.  
Christine told the Professor what Hector told her. The Professor had her stand behind the super X-ray telescope machine. It zoomed in on her brain.  
"It's true he is in your head! Amazing!" He said as he went to go take some notes.  
Inside Christine. Some blood cells gave Hector a drink he drank it and accidentally burped.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrpppppp!" Burped Hector.  
"Eww! Hector don't burp inside my head that's gross!" Christine said and though at the same time.  
"Sorry." Said Hector.  
"Wait that's it! I know how to get Hector out of you and return him to his normal!" Said the Professor.  
"How?" Asked Christine.  
"With gas and my shrink ray in reveres mode." Explained the Professor. "Now come along we're going to need more room to do this.  
They went into the school gym. The Professor told Christine to change into her swimsuit. Christine did so and asked why.  
"It will make you more comfortable." Explained the Professor as he prepared something."Tell Hector he needs to go back to the stomach." He said.  
Christine thought this and Hector received it. He traveled back to the stomach. Tyson and the Mayor gave him a small armored pod to travel to the center of the stomach. He said goodbye to them and jumped into the pod and traveled to the middle of the stomach.  
Outside of Christine the Professor set up a bunch of crash mats. He then put some antacids into a soda bottle and gave it to Christine.  
"Here's the plan your going to drink that, then I'll hit you with the growth ray and you burp and Hector will be free and back to normal size. After that's done I'll turn you back to your normal size." Explained the Professor.  
Christine nodded and took the soda and drank it. The Professor stepped back and fired the growth ray at Christine. She became huge. Her head almost touched the celling. There was around rumbling noise coming from her belly. Inside of her Hector watched as the soda came down and hit the stomach juices. They started bubbling. Hector lifted his arms up in the pod. This was going to be one wild ride. Outside Christine felt pressure building up from her stomach and up her throat. Her eyes water and her checks puffed up. Then she let out a huge burp.  
"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu urrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppp!" Burped Christine.  
The pod and Hector shot out of her mouth and landed on the mats. Hector got out of the pod.  
"What a rush!" He shouted.  
The Professor returned Christine to her normal size. Christine walked up to Hector and slapped him.  
"That's for pulling that crazy stunt and worrying me!" She said.  
She then kissed Hector.  
"That's for coming back." She said.  
Hector smiled.  
"Let's go back to my place and watch a movie or something." He said  
"Is like that." Said Christine.  
They put on some street clothes, thanked the Professor, then headed home hand in hand.

The End.


End file.
